Una noche en la comisaria
by Myta.1
Summary: Era el cumpleaños número 25 de su novio, Inuyasha Taisho, y él decidió celebrarlo con amigos en la playa, con amigos, alcohol y marihuana. Pero Kagome jamas pensó que terminaría en la cárcel con su ex mejor amigo como comisario. Este fic participa en "El reto erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme le amor"


Debería estar enojada, claro que debería, pero no podía, el alcohol y la hierba, le jugaban en contra. Si Inu no le hubiese dado ese extraño cigarro, tal vez no habría sucedido lo que sucedió…

_Flash back_

Era el cumpleaños número 25 de su novio, Inuyasha Taisho, y él decidió celebrarlo con amigos en la playa, con amigos, alcohol y marihuana.

Kagome llevaba una ajustada bikini verde agua, que a duras penas cubría su voluptuoso pecho, e Inuyasha se encontraba sin camiseta dejando a la vista su trabajado abdomen.

-Vamos Kag, solo una pitada-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- te divertirás lo juro.

-De acuerdo-Kagome acepto dudosa él cigarro que le ofrecía Inuyasha.

Y así comenzó la noche, esa pitada no fue suficiente, ella quería más, y Koga, él mejor amigo de Inuyasha, le dio más, y cada pitada que Koga le ofrecía, iba acompañada de un apretón en una de sus nalgas, en otro momento, ella lo habría abofeteado, pero en ese momento, no entendía porque debía hacerlo.

A mitad de la noche, Inuyasha y Kagome se apartaron del grupo, a pesar de que ellos no lo sabían, se encontraban cerca de una gran avenida, él comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, y a recorrer su estrecha cintura con ambas manos, lentamente las fue subiendo hasta llegar a su espalda, justo donde estaba atada la parte superior de la bikini, él bajó su boca al níveo cuello de Kagome, dejando allí varios chupetones. Ella suspiraba mientras entrelaza sus dedos en el plateado cabello de Inuyasha y lo atrae hacía sí, y entonces él dejó de besarla y ella sintió una brisa fresca sobre su piel, y al bajar la mirada notó que algo le faltaba.

-¡Inuyasha, mi sostén!- grito mientras reía, ya que le parecía graciosa la situación, él la miraba de manera burlona mientras movía él sostén de un lado a otro cual péndulo, entonces, él comenzó a correr, y ella lo siguió tapándose los senos con ambas manos. Corrieron hasta llegar a la gran avenida, donde al cabo de varios minutos los detuvo una patrulla, en realidad solo la detuvo a ella, ya que al voltearse, Inuyasha ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Señorita, sabe que él nudismo es ilegal en las vías públicas de Japón?

_Fin flash back_

Y ahí estaba, dando declaración, entre risas, semidesnuda y con una camiseta enorme para ella, en la comisaría número 21 de Tokyo, y como cereza del postre, el comisario era su ex mejor amigo Bankotsu Taketa, que ahora estaba mucho más bueno que en la secundaria.

Luego de declarar, si a eso se le podía decir declaracion, ella fue llevada a una celda individual, con una pequeña cama, ya que debía pasar la noche allí.

Al cabo de una hora, la voz de Bankotsu rompió el silencio.

-Creo que en algún momento te dije que él no era una buena influencia para ti ¿verdad?-dijo mientras ponía una silla frente a la celda.

-Oh porfavor¿de nuevo con eso Bank? hace 5 años que estoy con él y nunca había sucedido nada, hasta hoy- respondió ella con una sonrisa entre los labios

-Jamás habías fumado marihuana Kag, ni te habían encarcelado, así que me arriesgo a decir que yo tenía razón.

-Puede ser, pero tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada, no después de dejarme-¿de donde había salido eso?

-¿Dejarte?, si no mal recuerdo, Inuyasha me obligó a dejarte y tu no te opusiste.

-¿Que Inuyasha que?- eso la sorprendió, hasta donde ella sabía él sólo dejó de hablarle, sin razón alguna

-¿Tu no lo sabías?, él idiota dijo que ya no querías verme.

-¿Y tu le creiste?, solo te fuiste, sin despedirte sin hablarme jamás, solo desapareciste de mi vida.

-En verdad lo siento Kag, es que sinceramente, me dolía verte con él, ya sabes, yo estaba locamente enamorado de ti, y cuando él me dijo que ya no me querias, decidí cortar por lo sano- Le soltó sin más, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ya que está perece ser una noche de confesiones, tu tambien me gustabas Bank, pero siempre tenias una novia, o algo por el estilo.-No sabía que la había hecho decir eso, primero le echó en cara que la había dejado y ahora está escena de ¿celos?, si la hierba le había jugado una muy mala pasada.

-Lose, es decir, sabía que te gustaba, pero tu estabas con él, y yo iba por ahí haciendo lo mio que, seamos sinceros ahora con 24 años, era follar con toda aquella que estuviera dispuesta.

-También lo se, eso de que follabas con todas, una vez tuve el infortunio de verte con Yura, ¿o era Eri?, en las duchas, bueno, saliendo de las duchas, contra la pared, digno de una película porno.-Joder, estaba diciendo demasiado.

-Viste eso Kag, por dios no te creía tan pervertida, dime ¿te gusto lo que viste?- ahí estaba él Bankotsu que ella conocía, con esa sonrisa tan sexi y burlona al mismo tiempo, ese que la volvía loca, y ahora ella estaba en posición de volverlo loco a el.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto, de hecho, intente esa posición con Inu, pero apuesto a que contigo sería más placentero, y más pasional ¿verdad?.-Él se removió algo ¿incomodo? y se inclinó hacia delante. Él la deseaba, y al no llevar sostén podía ver sus pezones erectos bajo esa enorme camiseta.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara me contesto-Te apuesto lo que quieras.

-Sabes, también imaginé muchas veces que él que me embestía eras tu y no Inu, muchas veces desee estar entre tus piernas.-Ya estaba jugada, debía terminar con eso, siempre lo había deseado, así que ¿porqué no?¿por qué no llevar eso hasta él limite?.

Él se levantó de la silla y se fue, diablos algo que ella había dicho lo molesto, pero cambió de parecer cuando él volvió a toda velocidad con una llaves en las manos, abrió la celda torpemente, y la tomo en brazos, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus largas piernas.

-Te gusta provocarme¿verdad gatita?-Le mordió el cuello

-No tienes idea de cuanto-Ella gimió contra su oído, y él la estrelló contra la pared y enganchó su manos en los muslos de Kagome

-¿Así que querias estar entre mis piernas? pues acabas de ganar una pasaje directo.-Subió sus manos lentamente pasando por su espalda y apretando sus pechos, estos se amoldaban perfectamente en sus lo tomo por la trenza y lo beso, amaba besar, podría hacerlo todo él día, pero con él era distinto, era fuego puro, y le encantaba, mordió y chupo su labio inferior, a él lo volvía loco, Kagome comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Bankotsu, al tiempo que él le quitaba la holgada camiseta dejando sus pechos al aire, quería probarlos desde que tenian 16, y hoy era la noche, llevo uno de los rosados pezones a su boca, al tiempo que masajeaba el otro con su mano, el placer la asaltó como una dulce puñalada, ella harta de que él tuviera el control se soltó de su agarre, y lo miro con un hambre animal en los ojos, lentamente lo llevó a sentarse en la cama, allí, se arrodilló frente a él, y le desabrocho el cinturón y soltó el botón de los pantalones azules, y de un tirón, lo dejó solo en boxers, notablemente abultados.

-Veo que a tu amiguito le agrado.

-Le agradas desde siempre, te lo aseguro.-Eso le robo una sonrisa.

Lentamente comenzó a retirar los boxers, dejando al descubierto un gran e hinchado miembro. Llevó la cabeza de este a su boca, era más grande que el de Inuyasha, debía admitirlo, y también más ancho, comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta, pero al cabo de un segundo lo introdujo en su boca, e instantáneamente Bankotsu tomo su cabeza con ambas manos llevando un ritmo que él consideraba muy placentero, ella sintió como él se tensaba, ella delineaba círculos con su lengua en la punta del miembro, el ya no lo soportaba, pero no quería correrse en su boca

Finalmente antes de correrse en su boca, él volvió a tomarla en brazos y la apoyó contra la pared. Llevó sus dedos a la entrada de ella, comprobando su humedad, introdujo un dedo, mientras con su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris, inmediatamente comenzó a gemir

-Ahora veras como es follar con Bankotsu.-El que hablara en tercera persona le saco una risa, risa que él malinterpreto por lo tanto, la penetró con fuerza, sacando un alto gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, le sorprendía lo apretado y caliente que era su interior, ya que ella no era virgen, una especie de gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, sí definitivamente había valido la pena esperar. Salió de ella y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza. -¿Te causa gracia?.-la penetró así reiteradas veces, hasta que decidió que era suficiente tortura por el momento, comenzó a dar embestidas rápidas y profundas, sin salir completamente de ella, joder esa chica lo volvía loco.

-Bankotsu..ya me voy.. haa correr.

-Resiste un poco gatita.- La tomo en brazos y salió de ella, recibiendo un gemido de desagrado por parte de ella, la coloco en cuatro patas en el piso y la penetró desde atrás con fuerza.-Ahora puedes correrte

Kagome seguía el vaivén con su caderas, que eran fuertemente sostenidas por él, altos gemidos salían de entre sus labios. Finalmente llegó, sus brazos no le respondian, estaban estirados, dejando que su cara toque el frío piso, Bankotsu seguía embistiendo, pero ella ya sentía el placer del orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Kag, voy a correrme.

-Puedes hacerlo dentro, tomo la píldora.- le respondió está entre suspiros.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero no aquí.- eso la desconcertó, entonces el salió de ella, y dirigió su miembro a su otra entrada, pasó su pulgar, húmedo de ella, para facilitar la entrada, y luego lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, si antes estaba apretada, ahora estaba apretadisima.

-Bank, eres muy grande.- eso lo hizo sonreír burlonamente, claro que lo era.- vas a partirme.

No la partió, pero cuando él estaba completamente dentro.

-¿que demonios es esto?- un joven, Kagome supuso que otro oficial, alto, de ojos azules, cabello negro sujeto por detrás, estaba parado fuera de la celda

-Oh vamos Miroku, justo en la mejor parte.- en la voz de Bankotsu se denotaba enojo, pero también gracia.

Una idea se cruzó por la mente de Kagome, algo pervertida, pero estaba segura de que sería muy placentero, para los tres.

-Oficiales, creo que podemos arreglar este malentendido de alguna forma, ¿no se les ocurre como?- Bankotsu había salido de ella, permitiéndole ponerse de pie, y miraba a ambos oficiales como si se tratase de una partido de tenis.

Al cabo de veinte minutos la joven se encontraba sobre el apuesto oficial de cabello corto que se llamaba Miroku, quien estaba recostado sobre la pequeña cama, y éste la penetraba lentamente y Bankotsu estaba comenzando a penetrarla por detrás, muy lentamente.

Kagome había tenido sexo con su novio cientos de veces, tanto por delante como por detrás, pero jamás ambos al mismo tiempo, y sentía que él placer la consumía.

-Es usted una chica muy pervertida señorita Higurashi- le susurro Miroku.

-Claro que lo es- contestó Bankotsu ya completamente dentro de ella.

Ambos embestian lentamente, pero ella ya no lo soportaba.

-Me corro.- y eso hizo, Miroku sintió como lo apretaba dulcemente en su interior, y la siguió en su orgasmo, el último en llegar fue Bankotsu que luego de unas embestidas también se perdió en el placer.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo de Japón, y una chica y dos oficiales comenzaban a ponerse sus ropas, claro que ella no tenía mucho que ponerse, pero probablemente en cualquier momento su novio vendría por ella, debería estar muy enojada, ya que él la dejó sola con la policía, ya que él le quitó el sostén, pero había pasado una muy buena noche, así que se lo perdonaría por está vez.

-¿Como está Sango, Miroku?

-Muy bien, ¿y Sara?

-Ya estoy lista oficiales.-corto la conversación de ambos, pero ella quería irse.

-Oficial Miroku, creo que no será necesario poner lo sucedido ayer en el historial de la señorita Higurashi, ¿no le parece?.

-Creo que no, pero se va con una advertencia, espero que lo sepa.

-Kag.- esa voz.

-Inu.-la emoción la superó y corrió a abrazarlo

-Juro que cuando voltee anoche ya no estabas, lo lamento.

-Está bien Inu, no pasa nada.-volteo y miro a los oficiales- Adios

-Adios Kagome.-le dijo Miroku con una sonrisa entre los labios, Bankotsu solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Cuando estaba por salir, la duda la superó.

-Por cierto, ¿quienes son Sango y Sara?

-Sango es mi esposa.-Respondió él joven de ojos azules

-Sara es mi prometida.-Bankotsu tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara, y luego de saciar esa duda, se fue de la comisaría.

Ya en la camioneta de Inuyasha, unos pensamientos la asaltaron, ella la paso muy bien anoche, y hacerlo con dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, le fascinó, y tal vez podría convencer a Inu de intentarlo con Koga.

O con tal vez hasta con Sesshomaru...


End file.
